inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Sides Of Me...(Chapter 1)
Hey this is the first part of my fanfiction The Two Sides Of Me..., to go back to the main page, click the link!!! Yay! We all like links!!!! :-D This story is written from Kobayashi Emiko's point of view. Ha ha! It said made by Wikia contibuter! Why do i keep making this mistake! Characters Kobayashi Emiko Endou Mamoru The rest of Raimon. Reize (Green Guy) A few members of Gemini Storm. Episode 27: The Aliens are here! "We're" Endou starts "The Best in Japan!!!" Everyone else finishes off. Kabeyama starts crying happily, I giggle at the fact. Endou hands over the throphy to megane and the others. Its glints in the sunlight. "I cant belive it! The best in the world!" I say quietly.... "Yep! Thats how good the Raimon team are!" Haruna replies back to me. I smile, hiding what i'm really thinking. Somthing bad is going to happen, I can see it coming... "Endou.....I'm soory to burst your bubble, but i think somthing bad is going to happen....." I say. Everyone turns their head towards me. I can feel myself going red in the face. "No...Dont you worry Kobayashi, nothing wrong is going to happen! Right, Minna?" Endou cheers "Yeah!!!!" "Sorry, I must be a little nervous... about somthing..." I mumble. Endou grins at me as i walk away. "Gouenji, You should go to the hospital, gotta let Yuuka-Chan know we won, right?" Endou remineds Him. I smile with the others. "Yeah..." Gouenji replies. "Thank you, Gouenji" The two shake hands. "Thank you, Endou." In the Inazuma Caravan... "Dont drop it! They have gone through a lot to make that you know" I say. "Ahh.....I got it! I got it!" Shorin answers. The bus shakes and Shorin drops it. Kabeyama saves it though.... "Thanks Kageyama" I mumble. "By the way, why did Ichinose and Domon leave all of a sudden?" Kazemaru asks Endou. He just turns around and says: "They got a call from Kidokawa's Nishigaki right after the match ended remember?" Whilt everyone is chatting, I was about to say somthing but i got interupted by Megane who was talking about complete rubbish... I looked out the window and sighed.....Is somthing really going to happen? No...I have just got to relax. I took a deep breath in and out again. "It's coming into sight! There's Inazuma Town!" Hibiki announces. Endou looks out of the window smiling but it changes. "Whats that?" He asks. It looks like there are three purple things floating in the sky. Then a burst of light comes. The sky turns grey. Everyone is shocked.....So was I.......Right? At Raimon Junior High... The whole place its demolished....every thing is wrecked.....or just......Gone......I can feel my eyes, the tears building up in them. "Minna! Gomen! I should of warned you about this earlier!!!! Gomen!!!!!!!!!!" (Gomen = Sorry) I say before bursting into tears. "Kobayashi, It wasnt your fault! Dont worry about it!" Aki says. Natsumi and Haruna nod in agreement. "Is that you?" Somebody says from the distance. We all turn around. "Principal!" Endou says. He looks quite worried. "Its you Endou-Kun!" He replys back. He is really shakey. This was my fault. What do I do? "What Happened?" Endou questions... He says: A....Aliens! Everyone is shocked to hear this. Aliens? That cant be right! They dont exsist! "No way.....Your kidding me principal!" Endou Says in horror. Somebody drops to the ground its Furukabu-San. What was he doing here? "Those are..." Kazemaru mumbles. "The old men in the Inazuma Eleven!" Endou finishes off. "How horrible!" "How did this happen?" "Are You Ok? "Hang in there!" "Batora!" Natsumi shouts and runns over to him. He looks up and says, We fought the Aliens in your place but we were no match for them! "Furukabu-san, You..." Hibiki begins to say. "Oh Hibiki! Its you! I volunteered myself back in the old trade as goalkeeper." He explains. "But they were to powerful for me!" "Did you really fight against the Aliens?" Yes. They challenged us with soccer!" Thats what got to everyone. Including Me. Sudenly there was a rumbling noise. He look up to see what was going on. There was a black soccer ball heading towards us. We stood in shock. I was to scared to move. Then the one soccer ball became three and started to float up in the air. (Flashback: Looking out the window to see the three floating soccer balls) "Its the same ones as we saw!" I shout! I was panicing. I didnt know what to do. Run away or stay. I had cold feet. I couldnt move. Just then this mystrious looking guy appeared with his team. My heart was beating like a drum banging inside me. "Its the Aliens!!!!!" "You have got to be kidding me! Them!" The green haired cute guy looked up. "My Lady! Its Them!" Batora says in shock. Them! Why did the green haired cutey have to be evil? "They are the ones who challenged us to soccer!" "Are you guys the aliens?" Endou asks. The Green guy smiles and says, 'We have come from the far planet Aliea to act as messengers to your people' "Why are you doing this?" I shout up to them. "We have decided to display our power to you in accordance with your planets system" He replies "That system is soccer" He passes the ball to this Alien Girl as she starts showing off her skills. "Soccer is a method on your planet that decides which side is a winner through battle, Therefore to annouce to those who know soccer..." He explains. The ball gets passes on to the guy who looks like the goalkeeper. "That is as long as you do not beat us through soccer.....This planet.....Will cease to exsist!" "Is that....." Endou interupts "Is that why you fought with the old men in Inazuma Eleven? Then this time....YOU FIGHT WITH US!!!!!" "Endou! Dont go that far!" I say worried about them getting hurt. "The Girl is right you know.... Look around you....The school is already in ruins." Green guys says. Huh? I didnt mean for that to happen "In other words....the match is over...." He says. Green guy starts laughing. Endou grits his teeth as Someoka backs him up. "No thats not true! We will battle you" I say. The Green guy looks at me. "That will not be necessary." Green guy takes his foot of of the ball and gives it a mighty kick. I run to the nearest rock and sheild myself. The ball is aimed straight at the soccer club room. It is knocked down. "Why....Why!......WHY!" I scream. The green guy looks at the goalie. He nods his head and looks at me slyly. "Grr...........WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream again i run up and try to punch him. "Trapped." "What?" "KOBAYASHI-KUN!" Haruna screams. It grabs everyone's attention. i feel for it....He tryed to make me angry to make me punch him. What does he want to use me for? I scream. I can hear everyone else for a second. but they vanish......I dont where i am......What do these guys want with me? Help! To Be Contiued... Kotoni~x 18:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Oh My Days.......I'm a paralleogram! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Nyan Nyan Nyan! Skip to chapter 2 now if you havent already.... Category:Fanfictions Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series